Mr Brightside
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: Story relating back to 'Lying is the most fun...' Neji is dating Kiba but he can't help his insecurities that keep coming back whenever he sees his boyfriend and his best friend Naruto together. Will Neji be able to deal with the jealousy?


**Summary: One shot relating back to Lying is the most fun... Neji is dating Kiba but he can't help his insecurities that keep coming back whenever he sees his boyfriend and his best friend Naruto together. Will Neji be able to deal with the jealousy?**

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST: In my fic I just finished writing Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his clothes off I wanted to write one shots that related back to the story. This one shot happens to take place before the story happened. My Lying is the most fun... story is SasuNaru but this one shot is KibaNeji with NaruKiba, NaruNeji, NejiLee and onesided LeeGaara if that is no bueno with you guys then please don't read. I don't want to read reviews about how they thought this was going be just KibaNeji I warned you guys here so please if its not okay with you guys then I'm sorry but don't read. (I'm not trying to be a bitch)**

**If you haven't read Lying is the most fun... here's a summary of it so you can know how this relates back to my story.**

**Naruto Uzumaki is the school whore of Konoha Academy all boys school, he has slept with just about every guy. Every guy except Sasuke Uchiha, with the help of his best friend Kiba who he used to sleep with he tries wooing the Uchiha.**

**Once again don't read if you don't like the idea of this you have been warned.**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Panic at the disco! or The Killers<strong>

**WARNING:Yaoi and M for a reason**

**Fic#3: Mr Brightside**

* * *

><p>I glance over to my boyfriend and sigh silently to myself. We've been together for almost two months now. the two of us have yet to say I love you to each other. But that's to be expected, it's both of our first relationship. He's the perfect gentleman, funny, sweet, and attentive...most of the time. Only problem with our story book romance? His slut of a best friend.<p>

"Neji?"

I look to my right to see Lee giving me a concerned look. I glance away from him back to Kiba and Naruto who are currently looking at sex toys and laughing like a couple of immature ten year olds.

"What is it?" I mutter, not bothering to look at Lee.

"Well...you're scowling again."

I glance at Lee getting ready to protest when I glance at my reflection in the window of the store we're currently in. I see my irritated eyes staring right back at me. I glance back at the pair just in time to see them share quick kiss. I clench my fists feeling jealousy poke it's ugly head out.

"If them sharing kisses bothers you so much why did you agree to let them do it? Kiba would put a stop to them if you say something."

I pick up a dirty joke book and pretend to be interested in it, "It doesn't bother me Lee. Besides, they're just innocent pecks it's not like their having sex."  
>"Hey Kiba...remember when I used one exactly like this on you? Do you still have it?"<p>

I feel my head snap up feeling immediate pain in my neck. I glare holes into Naruto who is currently giving my boyfriend a sleazy smirk.

"Shut up." Kiba mutters blushing followed by a quick chuckle.

"I'm leaving," I mutter turning around and walking out of the store.

I could hear foot steps behind me that finally catch up to my quick pace I glance over to Lee.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, there's no point in staying when all they're going to do is flirt shamelessly in front of me."

"I'm giving you a ride home then."

"I'm walking."

"I'm giving you a ride home." Lee says a second time, I sigh and keep walking.

There's not arguing when he gets like this I shake my head and keep walking, "Fine."

_**I'm coming out of my cage  
><strong>__**And I've been doing just fine  
><strong>__**Gotta gotta be down  
><strong>__**Because I want it all  
><strong>__**It started out with a kiss  
><strong>__**How did it end up like this?  
><strong>__**It was only a kiss,  
><strong>__**it was only a kiss**_

I slide into the passenger seat of Lee's car and stare out the window.

"You're scowling again..."

I glance over to Lee who is staring at me with a disapproving look on his face. I roll my eyes and stare back out the window. The rest of the ride is filled with silence, Lee knows better then to try making conversation with me when I'm like this. We stop in front of my house, without saying anything I open the car door and exit it not bothering to say bye. I walk into my house not bothering to acknowledge my father. Before I can even make my way up the stairs to my bedroom the phone rings.

"Hello? Yes he is, please wait one moment." Father stands up and walks over to me handing over the phone.

I sigh and put it to my ear, "Yes?"

"Why'd you leave?" Kiba asks in a whiny tone.

My eyes widen a bit the previous jealousy is now replaced with irritation. "I started to feel disgusted...I mean sick."

"Oh...you could have told me you were going to leave."

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"What do you mean interr-"

"I've got to go, I feel sick." I quickly mutter before hanging up the phone not wasting a second on worrying on how they were going to get home. Right now they could take a cab or walk for all I care.

I make my way to my room closing the door behind me, I lay on my bed feeling my eyes began to feel heavy as angry thoughts keep swirling around in my head. I turn to my side facing the wall of my bedroom.

I knew what I was getting into and yet I still agreed to date him. I shook my head at myself 'It's only small kisses, it's not like their still having sex...'

I keep repeating the statement I made earlier in my head to myself. I feel my faith begin to waver as my mind begins to close down and give away to sleep.

_**Now I'm falling asleep**_  
><em><strong>And she's calling a cab<strong>_  
><em><strong>While he's having a smoke<strong>_  
><em><strong>And she's taking a drag<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now they're going to bed<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my stomach is sick<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's all in my head<strong>_

"N-Naru-"

My eyes snap open in horror at the sight in front of me. Naruto and Kiba are on a red bed in front of me. The two of them are fully clothed and panting. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I try moving my body but feel myself tied to a chair.

Naruto takes off his shirt exposing his sun kissed and toned chest and stomach. I see Kiba's eyes slowly rake up and down his body. I clench my fists, frozen to my spot. Kiba reaches out his hand and trails his fingers down Naruto's chest, down to his toned stomach. Kiba smirks and pulls him down smashing their lips together, both panting heavily.

"Kiba what the hell?" I finally get out after trying a few times. The two continue on as if I'm not even there; they begin to grind against each other.

"Stop playing with me already..." Kiba says in a breathless tone while withering beneath his best friend.

Naruto smirks and chuckles, he slides his fingers into Kiba's shirt and removes it exposing his tan, lean body. He leans down and begins to place wet sloppy kisses all over Kiba's exposed chest.

I clench my teeth and look away closing my eyes not being able to take any more of this torture.  
>My eyes open slowly as I sit up in bed, 'A dream...that was all a dream...'<p>

I glance at the clock 10:48 P.M, I've been asleep for three hours so far. I lay back down staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. I close my eyes in an attempt to stop the images that keep floating around in my mind. That slut touching my boyfriend, Kiba enjoying it...

I turn to on my side once again and close my eyes feeling sleep rapidly come to me once again.

_**But she's touching his chest**_  
><em><strong>Now, he takes off her dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now, letting me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just can't look - it's killing me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And taking control<strong>_

I glance around the pool at everyone...pool? Oh right...one of the guys from school decided to throw a back to school pool party. The first week of school had come to an end and I've yet to bother to remember any ones name. I look around, there's that one guy...I'm not sure what his name is, eating chips and sitting next to some guy whose sleeping. There's Lee who is splashing in the pool...honestly, he drags me to this thing then runs off ditching me so he can prance around in the pool.

I sit down in one of the many available chairs, I glance over to the pool to see Kiba and Naruto wrestling. I feel a smile tug at my lips at their immaturity. I slowly run my eyes over Kiba's tan body feeling arousal stirring within me. I shake my head and look away trying to get those thoughts out of my mind. Last thing I need is to worry about certain...problems.

I sit back in my chair and sigh, I'm sure Kiba wouldn't have the least bit interest in me if he knew what happened between his best friend and I over the summer.

I glance over to Kiba and Naruto again expecting the pair to still be wrestling to only see them in them in the water making out heavily.

They're...together? I feel something pulling at my heart. I stand up and walk inside to where the food is, I grab a slice of watermelon and begin chewing on it lightly. Trying to get the image of Naruto and Kiba making out out of my mind.

He spent every day last year flirting shamelessly with me in class; not once caring how obvious he was being about it. After finally coming to terms with my sexuality and my feelings for him I learn it was nothing? Of course it was nothing...just flirting, what did I expect?

"You told me you didn't like watermelon."

I look over my shoulder to see Kiba giving me one of his flawless smiles. I turn back to the table of food and grab another piece, ignoring his previous statement.

"You okay?" He asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

I bring my hand up getting ready to slap his off but decide against it. I have no right to be angry at him, he's not my boyfriend and he is free to make out with whoever he wants.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's your boyfriend at?" I ask trying my best to keep the slight jealousy out of my voice.

"My boyfriend...you mean Naruto?" I nod my head at him slowly, "he's not my boyfriend, we're just best friends."

"Not your boyfriend? Do you just make out with all your friends?"

"I don't make out with all my friends only- it's kind of complicated." Kiba sighs running his hands slowly through his hair. "I know this sounds horrible, but we're just best friends who sleep together. Once either of us get into a relationship we stop all that and go back to being just best friends."

"So you're completely loyal once you start dating someone."

Kiba moves closer towards me and locks eyes with me giving me a soft smile, "Yeah."

I turn away from him closing my eyes, letting a small smile make its way onto my lips as I feel a foreign tugging feeling at my heart. I feel my eyes flutter a bit before I open them to only see darkness.

'Where the hell...' I sit up to finally realise I'm in my bed. I glance over to my bedside clock '12:00 A.M'

'First I dream about Kiba cheating on me with Naruto, then I have a flashback dream from when we went to that pool party.' I turn to my side once again this time feeling restless. I sigh to myself at stare at the wall. 'It's going to be a long night.'

_**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**_  
><em><strong>swimming through sick lullabies<strong>_  
><em><strong>Choking on your alibis<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it's just the price I pay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Destiny is calling me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Open up my eager eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this, I've re-written this several different times but I'm still not 100% satisfied. Alright so if you read my AN up there you know this is about Neji and Kiba but it features different pairs. When it gets down to it this is a Neji and Kiba fic, but we will see three other pairs before the last part of the story. This relates back to my Lying is the most fun... fic. If you like this so far and don't mind reading a story with SasuNaru the story is completely finished and has a few other oneshots relating back to it.**

**This is going to be a four part story, so I hope you all enjoy and I hope you guys don't mind the mentions of the other pairs. The next part will feature Naruto and Neji so if you don't like that I suggest skipping the next part when it comes out...or skipping the part where the NaruNeji comes up. It'll make more sense when I write it and put it out.**  
><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this and until next time!<strong>

**(Yes they're all going to be song fics)**


End file.
